


Brilliance

by ProblematicBeast (ThatDastardCerberus)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gem Sex, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Gem War, Smut, i kid, lapis is assigned to Pink's court for plot reasons, let this aroace fool show you how its done, pro lapis lazuli, pro pink diamond, y'all cowards for not using alien science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ProblematicBeast
Summary: Lapis is curious as to why her Diamond invited her to a secret place in Homeworld's old Kindergarten.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> Crackshipping Pink and Lapis.

Lapis Lazuli hated to admit it, but she was beginning to question herself on why she agreed to this. But damn her Diamond, Pink could be so persuasive sometimes. Besides, as terrible as an idea this was, Lapis was tempted with the offer.

A dance. It was a simple dance, alone in the catacombs of Homeworld, where no one can see them. Dancing with one’s Diamond was inconceivable, a terrible taboo worthy of being shattered for. But this was Pink. Pink was so different from the other Diamonds. Lapis figured that out the day Pink had told Lapis to stop addressing as “My Diamond,” and instead just as “Pink.”

Pink was unorthodox in every sense of the world. She addressed her court personally (as few as they were), she got down to their eye level and spoke to them as she would her fellow Diamonds. And then there was Pink’s radiant smile. It seemed to light up the room, turning the darkest room into a chamber worthy of White Diamond’s brilliance. Maybe that was why Lapis eventually agreed to the offer.

She wanted to see Pink’s intoxicating smile more. It was so rare, but its beauty was unmatched.

Lapis paused, tracing a finger over a hole in the stony walls of the catacombs. This place was so dim, lackluster and drained of any color. Pink probably hated it here, but it was the only place on Homeworld away from the Diamonds’ sight. The Diamonds never even bothered with these empty spaces.

A perfect place for a Diamond and a Lapis Lazuli to dance their hearts away, feeling fully free for once.

Lapis rounded the corner, pausing again once she caught sight of Pink’s frame. Her legs were crossed, head pointed up, a soft hum drifting from her lips. Lapis couldn’t help the chuckle that left her lips. Pink was so particular at times. Here she was, sitting and humming in an area that was so void of life and essence. And yet, just by being there, she was gifting this place with new life, even if it was temporary.

Moving forward, Lapis’s bare feet padded against the cold, dry floor as she strode towards Pink. The humming halted as Pink turned her head around, her expression changing to a beaming smile once she noticed Lapis. Lapis returned her own smile in turn. Even in this cold, broken place, Pink lit it up once she smiled.

Getting up from her spot, Pink eagerly pranced towards Lapis before reaching her and grasping Lapis’s hands in her, admittedly, larger hands.

“I’m so happy you came!” Pink stated, grinning ear-to-ear. “I was honestly worried you wouldn’t…”

“Oh please,” Lapis laughed. “I said I would, and I did. Even if this is a really weird request.”

Pink let out a soft giggle. “Well, it was the only place I could think of. It was either this or the Garden, but honestly… I’d rather not deal with Spinel right now.”

Lapis snorted in response. Honestly, the water gem did not like the rubbery pink gem at all. Spinel was too loud, too energetic, too chaotic. She was constantly in your face, constantly babbling about games and playing and whatever. Lapis still didn’t know why Pink couldn’t just order Spinel to be shattered but, well… then Pink wouldn’t be Pink, would she? Pink never shattered, never raised her voice, no matter how inconsiderate another gem could be.

Pink retreated her hands from Lapis, taking a few steps before holding out a hand. “Shall we?”

Lapis felt her body stiffen automatically, but she forced herself to relax. Pink was Pink. Yes, she was technically her Diamond, but that didn’t matter. Not here. Away from the gazes of other gems, they were just Lapis and Pink.

Taking a deep breath, Lapis grasped the hems of her skirt, curtsying, eyes closed. Slowly, she held out her hand, eyes remaining shut, waiting for her Diamond’s next move. Lapis heard Pink laugh, a lovely sound that echoed sweetly off the walls. She felt Pink’s hand meet hers, before gently guiding Lapis’ hand upward, fingers interlocked into a gesture that Lapis recognized. Palm against palm, fingers interwoven with each other.

Lapis didn’t have time to process the gesture, however, because the next thing she knew, she could feel an immense warmth against her face, something that radiated into her gem and caused her to shiver slightly. Opening her eyes, Lapis saw Pink’s gem glowing fainting in a soft hue. Looking up in shock, Lapis could only gawk at Pink’s expression. It was warm, like her gem, but there was also something else. Something Lapis had never seen before, and yet—yet Lapis was overcome with this sense of joy? Excitement? It was so foreign to her, but she was already caving it.

Pink’s free hand moved, taking Lapis’s other hand, before twirling the blue gem around, Lapis’s gem lightly touching Pink’s own.

Lapis shivered and a soft gasp escaped her lips. Oh Stars, what was this sensation? Why had she never experienced this before?

“How are you feeling?” Pink whispered, bending down slightly, her lips tickling Lapis’s locks.

“F-fine,” Lapis choked, before clearing her throat. “Better than fine. What is this?”

Pink giggled, sending another shiver down Lapis’s gem. “I can show you. I learned it’s better to experience it than explain it. Just follow my lead.”

Lapis nodded, allowing her body to relax as the larger gem gently guided her body into a synchronized dance. Her feet grazing the floor, Lapis tried not to feel disappointment as her gem was torn away from Pink’s. The warmth she felt faded slowly as she moved away from Pink. That warmth—stars, why was it so intoxicating? It was like her body was filled with a wonderful radiance she couldn’t describe. It felt amazing, and she wanted more of that light.

Letting go of one hand, Pink guided Lapis into a graceful twirl before catching the blue gem. This time, Lapis needed no guidance, as she instinctively moved towards Pink’s gem, welcoming the warmth it offered. She couldn’t help herself, pressing her gem against her Diamond’s, unable to stop the soft moan that ruptured from within.

The larger gem laughed, wrapping her arms around Lapis’s frame. “Someone’s enjoying herself,” she teased lightly.

Lapis merely hummed, her hands ghosting over Pink’s arms, slowly dragging her fingertips as she went. She heard Pink suck in a sharp breath, and Lapis smiled widely. So, it was not just something her Diamond could do. Lapis could do it, too. She focused, trying to place the sensation Pink’s warmth gave her, breathing in and out as she felt her own gemstone brighten. It did not possess the same warmth Pink’s gem radiated, but it rippled, vibrating with such intensity that the moment Lapis pressed her now lit gem against Pink’s warm one, Pink let out a sudden gasp.

Lapis laughed. “I think I get it now. Do you like it?”

Her response came in the form of Pink holding her close, causing Lapis to groan softly as Pink’s warmth intensified itself, almost burning her blue gem. But it didn’t hurt, not in the least. Instead, it seemed to fill Lapis with the same sensation as before, but stronger, more overwhelming. This time it was Lapis who broke away from Pink, gasping for air as the immense pressure building up inside of her threatened to poof her right there and then.

Lapis looked at Pink, who’s face was a mix of concern, worry, fear, and that strange expression she had seen before. Reaching out a hand, Pink’s voice trembled slightly as she spoke, “I’m sorry, did I go too far? I didn’t mean to—”

“Dammit, Pink,” Lapis interrupted. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I just—Stars, _what is this_?” The vibration in Lapis’s gem buzzed even more intensely, causing her to shiver. “Why does this feel so right? Is this fusion? Why does this feel so damn good?”

Pink’s brow softened, a wash of relief came over her before once more, that strange expression came back. Eyes that were burning, focused, brilliant with an intensity that made Lapis quiver with excitement again. “Well, I already told you it’s hard to explain. I can only show you, really.”

Lapis frowned for a moment, thinking, before a devilish smile appeared on her lips. “Alright,” Lapis stated, holding out a hand to Pink. “Show me everything. And don’t hold back this time.”

Pink returned the smile, pulling Lapis close to her suddenly, pressing her lips against Lapis’s. It was stunning, this sensation filling Lapis up. She was vaguely aware of Pink’s hand hovering over her gem, curious as to what the diamond was plotting before suddenly gasping loudly into Pink’s lips the second the pink gem’s fingers pressed against Lapis’s gem.

The heat from before returned, with slightly less intensity but still so overwhelming potent. Lapis pressed her back into Pink’s hand all the while pressing her lips harder against the diamond’s lips. She was beginning to understand now, slowly, and she loved every second of it.

Loved… Love was a word to describe this, wasn’t it? She supposed it was the best description to give to this experience, at least for now. Regardless of the phrasing, it was wonderful, but Lapis needed more.

Tangling one hand into Pink’s thick locks, Lapis slowly moved her other hand toward Pink’s burning gem. Concentrating, she felt the light molecules in her hand vibrate slightly, and she eagerly pressed her palm against the pink gem.

Pink moaned loudly into Lapis’s lips, and the terraforming gem grinned devilishly in return. Two could play this game. It wasn’t fair that her Diamond was doing all the work and missing out on this exhilarating sensation. Tracing over each facet of Pink’s gem, Lapis drank every moan and gasp Pink uttered. During all of this, Pink’s hand had fallen from Lapis’ gem, instead choosing to holding Lapis close, one hand grasping Lapis’ arm and stroking up and down, a heat building on Lapis’ forearm.

Brushing her thumb once more on Pink’s gem, Lapis then pulled away from Pink, watching in amusement as Pink’s glazed expression twist into one of confusion and annoyance. Lapis laughed, twirling around and wrapping her arms around herself. Her blue gem shimmered in a taunting fashion, and Lapis’ hooded gaze focused directly into Pink’s.

“What’s the matter, my Diamond? I thought we were going to dance.”

Pink smirked in response, her cheeks flushed red and sweat glistening down her forehead. Honestly seeing such a raw side of her—it was alluring. As Pink slowly approached, Lapis offered her hand out with a wolfish grin. Pink interwove her fingers with Lapis’ while taking her other hand gently. Lapis didn’t even bother waiting for Pink to move, as she jerked her close, standing on her tiptoes and pecking her on the lips.

Water erupted from Lapis’ glowing gem, wings glistening in the light of the two gemstones. Her face still close to her Diamond, Lapis murmured, “Dance with me, Pink.”

Pink didn’t respond, instead lifting Lapis into her arms, pulling her into a deep and sensational kiss, one full of warmth and burning passion. Lapis held Pink’s face in her hands, pressing her lips into Pink’s to join in this exotic gesture, her hardlight vibrating rapidly against Pink’s burning self.

Breaking apart, they moved like the aura lights found only on foreign worlds, weaving and dipping against each other, the gemstones intensifying in their brilliance. Every time their gemstones touch, they moaned and gasped in pleasure, but they did not stay close for long.

Instead, they only build their fervor, heat and momentum growing stronger and stronger before the entire chasm was filled with a brilliance that could even outshine White Diamond. Water splashed, evaporating into boiling steam on contact, and heat made the air dance with excitement before finally, at long last, neither gem can stand to be without the other.

Lapis flung herself against Pink, her gems colliding into Pink’s before a light erupted from both gems, causing the world to suddenly fade into a radiance never seen on Homeworld before. Lapis cried out Pink’s name, and Pink choked out Lapis’s before the two limply crumbled onto to the stone floor below.

Panting, Lapis could only gaze up at the catacomb’s towering walls, barely noticing a large hand appearing and brushing her bangs aside. Turning her head slightly, she noticed Pink’s eyes watching her closely, curiously. Was she waiting for Lapis to do something? What a strange gem her Diamond was, honestly. With such an act of intimacy, most would take charge, especially with the condition Lapis was in.

But this was Pink, and Pink waited to see what Lapis did. Deciding not to make her Diamond wait long, Lapis mirrored the action Pink did, brushing out those wonderful locks out of Pink’s eyes, noticing how slick and damp her forehead was. The second her fingers touched the sweat, it sent of wave of energy into her body.

Diamond essence, the life giver. It made sense, but Lapis didn’t quite know why Pink could produce so much after such as frenzied dance. Still, with the renewed energy, Lapis moved against Pink’s chest, propping herself up against her elbows and kissing her Diamond softly on the lips. Pink responded in turned, drowsily kissing back before Lapis pulled away.

Lapis then rested her head on her arms, waiting to see what her Diamond would do next. Pink blinked before letting out a tired laugh, tossing her head to rest on the now damp floor. Lapis merely arched an eyebrow before asking, “What’s so funny?”

“You, me, _everything_ really.” Pink slowly placed a hand on Lapis’ head, her fingers gently playing with the blue locks. “This is honestly a first for me.”

“You act like you knew what you were doing,” Lapis responded.

Pink shook her head slowly, still gazing up at the chasm above. “No, not that. I mean—with my—with all my experiences, I normally just led and made the other feel magnificent. This is the first time I’ve gotten to feel this wonderful and bright.”

Lapis hummed, subconsciously leaning into Pink’s hand. “Well, did you like it?”

“Oh stars, I loved it,” Pink groaned. “It was wonderful, Lapis. Really, truly _wonderful_.”

“Then we should do this again.”

Pink lifted her head, gawking at the blue gem. “Are you sure? I mean, I’d love to, but we’d have to keep this completely secret, not to mention—”

“I know the risks, Pink,” Lapis responded, lifting a hand to stop her Diamond from blabbering now. “But I mean it.”

Lapis squeaked in surprise when suddenly Pink moved, sitting upright and pulling her into a long, gentle kiss. It took a moment to process it, but eventually, Lapis wrapped her arms around Pink’s neck. They stayed like that for what felt like eons before pulling, reluctantly, pulling apart.

Pink’s hooded gaze focused on Lapis, the familiar burning passion beginning to appear again. “Then we’ll return here again—in a cycle. Same spot, same time.”

Lapis nodded, already shivering at the thought. “You better not be late. Even if it means ignoring calls or meeting—”

“Same goes for you.” Pink kissed her again, this time with more heat before pulling back. “Don’t keep your Diamond waiting.”

Lapis couldn’t resist the grin that crept up onto her lips. “White Diamond herself would have to try and stop me.” Pink laughed, a sound that was music to Lapis.

“In one cycle, then?”

“One cycle. Think you can stand being away for that long?”

“ _Barely_.”

They shared a laugh, before pressing their lips gently against each other one more time. A gift, a promise, to continue where they left off.


End file.
